Destino
by dania1
Summary: Hana murió. Vivi intenta seguir con su vida, pero el señor demonio no acepta este gran cambio, por lo que jugara con el destino, la vida y la muerte, al final se sorprenderá de quien fue el que inicio este juego. En cambio Vivi tiene mas que perder de lo que piensa. Continuación de la historia del manga
1. 1 El final

**Capitulo 1. El final**

* * *

Entre los arboles vi la sombra de dos niños, un niño y una niña, me pare y corrí hacia ellos mientras los observaba desde el borde, la niña rubia de cabellera larga corría abriendo los brazos como los de un pájaro, mientras era perseguida por un chico igual de rubio que ella, me sorprendí al ver a niños que parecían ser de mi edad, pues en este mundo solo existían los adultos yo era una rara excepción, era el único pensé, salí de entre los arbustos donde me escondía mientras me acercaba a ellos.

Me pase una mano por los ojos ¿Qué era ese sueño? ¿Acaso eran recuerdos de mi pasado olvidado...? -Gilbert, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Usualmente no te quedas parado así como si nada.

-Rey demonio, Vivi-sama solicita su presencia en la tierra.

-¿Ehh? ¿Vivi me quiere ver? Eso sí es extraño. - Dije mientras me volteaba en el sillón intentando recuperar ese recuerdo que se había colado en mi mente.

-Hana-sama ha llegado el momento...ella está muriendo.

* * *

-El sol siempre es tan molesto. - Dije mientras caminaba por los jardines de la casa de Vivi. Parecía que la seguridad se había relajado este día, era obvio Hana siempre fue la que animo este lugar y ahora ella estaba muriendo ¡Que frágiles eran los humanos! Al seguir caminando vi a Vivi tirado en los arbustos de un rosal.

-¿Vivi? ¿No deberías estar con Hana? - El me miro como si no fuera nada, esa mirada irritante y desinteresada que hacia tan divertido molestarlo. - Ohh, entonces piensas dejar que Hana muera sola sin nadie tomando su mano.

-Cállate vejestorio...ella se está despidiendo de Velten y Ellionor. - Dijo esto mientras se hundía en el rosal tocando todas las flores a propósito para marchitarlas. Supongo que este sería el Vivi después de la muerte de Hana, parecía decaído y vació le quitaba lo divertido a molestarlo.

Solté en alto mis pensamientos sin poder evitarlo. - Te lo dije, ¡Los humanos son tan frágiles! Sus vidas valen poco... - Vi su mirada enojada mientras se paraba y se dirigía a mí, aún era un crió con sus ya casi 300 años. - No me malentiendas, adoro a Hana, solo que el estar juntos les hace mucho daño a los dos. - Dije mientras sostenía una flor y mantenía mis pensamientos a raya. - Al demonio se le rompe el corazón por la soledad y la flor mientras se marchita no puede dejar de pensar en cómo no dejarte solo. - Los últimos pétalos de la rosa marchita cayeron al pasto apoyando mis palabras. - Conmovedor pero trágico, continué sin compasión.

Vivi con los puños apretados en frente de mí, me miro con arrogancia, así me gustaba más. - ¡Todo valió la pena! No sé si fue el camino correcto el que tomamos pero ¡Nunca me arrepentiré de estar con Hana! - Dicho esto entro en la mansión dejando tras su paso un camino de flores marchitas.

Cuando llegue al cuarto, Toni me indico que entrara al cuarto era mi momento de despedirme, vi a Velton y Ellionor que me hicieron una reverencia al pasar, me pare casi al llegar a la habitación, Vivi acariciaba el cabello de su hija menor Anzu, mientras que Yamabuki se quedó recostado en la pared de la habitación de su madre

-¡Abuelo! - Grito ella al verme, no podía evitarlo después de Vivi, mi orgullo y felicidad eran Yamabuki y Anzu, se acercó a mí y tomo mis manos. - Mama pregunto por ti, pensamos que no vendrías. - Dijo ella preocupada. Anzu era flamante, una copia exacta de Hana de joven con su cabello color avellana lacio pero rizado en las puntas, los enormes ojos llenos de vida, y esa sonrisa tan cálida o como dicen los humanos la sonrisa de una flor. Una versión mejorada de lo que era Hana pues Anzu viviría mucho más que Hana, me lo confirmaba su apariencia pues aunque tenía 67 años parecía de 15 como un demonio normal. Yamabuki se acercó y asintió confirmando las palabras de su hermana, era el mismo caso que Anzu, tenía 70 años pero por mucho parecía de 16 años, él era la copia exacta de Vivi, tenía el mismo cabello que él y por consiguiente que el mío, pues Vivi provenía de las familias reales, era mi descendiente, con sus ojos azul grisáceos, lo único en que los podías diferenciar era en su forma de peinarse, Yamabuki tenía el cabello encrespado y se paraba en las puntas. Estos dos chicos eran mitad demonio y mitad humano.

-Se trata de su madre, claro que iba a venir. - Dije mientras soltaba sus manos y entraba en el cuarto, la luz era tenue y me llegaba el olor de las flores por todas partes. Hana estaba acostada en su cama durmiendo, al verme abrió los ojos.

Me entro las prisas por pasar rato con esta débil criatura marchita que alguna vez fue la hermosa Hana, me tendió la mano. - Querida, ya ha llegado el momento. - Ella sonrió y asintió.

-Señor rey demonio. - Tome la frágil mano que me tendía. - Sí, creo que ya no me queda tiempo. - Sus ojos que se volvieron opacos en algún momento de su vida, se posaron lejos de mí, como si viera su vida. - Pero fue una grandiosa vida para mí. - Volvió a mirarme al rostro y tenía esa expresión suya de una niña emocionada. - Señor rey demonio, quisiera pedirle algo... - Respirar le estaba costando pude notarlo. - Cuando yo me vaya, llévese a Vivi al mundo de los demonios, dele una vida, un nuevo motivo, ¡No lo deje solo! - Aunque tenía muy pocas fuerzas se agarró a mi mano con más fuerza de la que pensé.

-No creo poder prometerlo Hana, nunca pude hacer que Vivi regresara cuando aún eras una niña y ahora él tiene a Yamabuki y Anzu, no lo subestimes también son sus hijos ahora ellos son los que lo retienen en la tierra. - Hana sonrió segura.

-Yamabuki y Anzu lo dejaran algún día, él tiene que rehacer su vida. - Cuando dijo esto, se notaba el cansancio en su voz, soltó mi mano colocándola en la colcha de su cama y volvió a dormir.

* * *

Cuando Vivi entro yo mantenía mi mano en la cabeza de Hana, el entro impetuoso como siempre intentando tomar mi lugar junto a Hana.

-Largo vejestorio. - Dijo mientras Hana le daba su mano sonriente, ¿Así que había terminado mi tiempo? Cuando se trataba de Hana nunca podría contra Vivi, salí cerrando con cuidado la puerta pero me quede afuera escuchando su última conversación.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Hana comenzó a decir. - ¡Vivi! ¡Vivi! Gracias, siempre has estado a mi lado, gracias. Fui feliz y de aquí en adelante, para siempre, soy la persona más feliz del mundo. - Hana siempre sabía las palabras necesarias para hacer a Vivi feliz, lo sabía, Hana solo debía ser Hana, yo mismo me pregunte si no estaría arrastrándolos a más problemas a esos dos al hacer esto.

* * *

Hana murió ese mismo día, al atardecer, rodeada nuestros hijos y amigos más cercanos demonios, de sus amigos humanos nadie más había sobrevivido el tiempo suficiente para llegar a este momento, Hana fue la que más vivió, a veces pienso que lo hizo por mi

A la muerte de Ayame, fueron muchas personas a su funeral, personas de la ciudad que estaban relacionadas con ella por su difunto esposo, comerciantes, militares, fue una extraña gama de humanos. Hana al ser una mujer ya madura, se vistió y maquillo como lo hacía Ayame, ese día yo solo la podía ver desde la cama, elegante volteo y me dijo.

-Vamos Vivi debemos ir a ver a Ayame. - Dijo esto con una mirada seria que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que lo debía de hacer, me levante siguiendo sus órdenes mientras ella seguía buscando entre sus cosas. - Sabes Vivi, aparte de ti y de los niños...yo soy huérfana, los humanos me dieron la espalda cuando más los necesitaba siendo una bebe, pero Ayame me acogió cuando te fuiste. - Por fin volteo a verme, mientras se levantaba del banquito en donde buscaba cosas, se acercó y me ayudo a abrochar mi camisa. - Este sería el funeral de mi madre humana en esencia. - Dicho esto salió del cuarto

Algo similar paso en los funerales del resto de sus amigos, cuando llego el momento de Hana no sabía cómo despedirme de ella, por lo que lo mejor que pude hacer fue juntar a todas las personas preciadas para ella para que lograra decir adiós a esta vida, aun ahora después de 3 años Hana seguía siendo todo para mí. Termine de hacer el arreglo que le preparaba, no tenía ganas de esperar a Yamabuki y Anzu que harían las cosas demasiado ruidosas, por lo que fui caminando hacia el jardín donde la tumba de Hana me esperaba al pie de cerezo (Aquí empieza el último capítulo del manga).

* * *

En ese mismo instante en el mundo de los demonios el señor de rey descansaba plácidamente en su palacio, desde que le había dejado el cargo de "Segundo Rey Demonio" a Mortiz ya no tenía tantas obligaciones como antes, suspiro cansado mientras apretaba 4 perlas, 3 de ellas transparentes y con brillantes colores en su interior, en cambio la última que era más grande blanca y brillante.

-¡Gilbert! Es hora de utilizarlas, estas fechas serán perfectas así que busquemos un buen reemplazo.

* * *

El reino de los demonios estaba constituido por 3 terrenos que siempre tenían fronteras muy marcadas. La parte norte donde abundaban los riscos y los terrenos borrascosos, en este lugar él era el absoluto rey nadie en la parte norte negaba su mandato, los demonios nacidos en el norte eran más poderosos, cada uno de ellos recibía una rigurosa educación para llegar a ganar los diferentes títulos de archiduque, duque, marques, conde, vizconde o barón.

La parte central del terreno eran demonios comunes que arrasados por la guerra no servían a nadie, vivían como nómadas en el gran desierto del mundo de los demonios, pues toda la parte central tenia este clima inhóspito, en la parte central nadie aceptaba su mandato, se regían por clanes en los que se dividían y era difícil someterlos pues ellos conocían el terreno y sabían moverse por él, subsistían básicamente del comercio entre el norte y el sur, o en el peor de los casos asaltando a cualquiera que cruzara sus tierras, las relaciones con ellos aunque nunca fueron amables, no eran tan hostiles como con los demonios del sur.

En la parte sur del territorio, mayormente donde vivían demonios de nivel bajo y algunos demonios sumamente poderosos de los cuales aún no podíamos saber su procedencia, ellos renegaban el poder de la corona, me aborrecían principalmente a mí, con esta parte del reino era con la que manteníamos los conflictos desde hace siglos, el principio de sus terrenos consistía en el denso bosque negro que les proporcionaba una gran defensa, la guerra principalmente se había basado en controlar el territorio sureste donde el bosque se extendía pero no de forma tan densa, después de esto no habíamos logrado llegar a gran cosa, pero yo aún recuerdo, en el oeste las tierras perpetuamente congeladas, y la gran cascada que dividía el terreno este y oeste que se extendía hasta el único mar del mundo de los demonios.

Ahora mismo nos dirigíamos a la zona recién conquistada en el territorio sur donde habíamos establecido las primeras colonias, con demonios que esperaban subir de nivel, venidos de diferentes tierras, en este lugar se mezclaba todo, incluidas razas y aquí era donde esperaba encontrar a la indicada, me mezcle entre la gente en mi forma de niño, con Gilbert siguiéndome los pasos de cerca, hasta ahora siguiendo el olor de la muerte solo habíamos logrado encontrar ancianos en sus últimos días, e incluso personas que no sabían que morirían, entonces la vi caminando por el borde del camino una frágil mujer demonio de piel pálida y cabello corto castaño, Expedía el olor de una futura muerte pero no provenía de ella, si no de su gran barriga que acariciaba con ternura, me acerque en mi forma de niño y le sonreí, ella desprevenida me miro amablemente.

* * *

Me encontraba en la sala leyendo un libro, cuando Anzu azoto la puerta al entrar, la mire enfadado. - Anzu, ten más cuidado... - Ella no me dejo terminar lo que decía, llego hasta donde estaba sentado y con su incontrolable energía se sentó a un lado mío.

-¡Papa! Gilbert nos acaba de traer una invitación, ¡Es para una fiesta de cumpleaños! -Ya sabía de lo que se trataba.

-Anzu, odio festejar mi cumpleaños en el mundo de los demonios. - Dije, mientras volvía a abrir mi libro, dando por terminada la conversación. Anzu quien solía obedecerme, puso una mano en mi libro y dijo.

-Es para la hija del Rey Demonio. - Dijo poniendo esa expresión seria, que incluía dulzura, la que era tan parecida a Hana cuando intentaba que le prestara atención. - Cumple 1 año y es la primera vez que será presentada a la sociedad de los demonios ¡Tenemos que ir!


	2. 2 Sospechas

**Capitulo 2. Sospechas**

* * *

-Es para la hija del Rey Demonio. Cumple 1 año y es la primera vez que será presentada a la sociedad de los demonios ¡Tenemos que ir!

Tome mi libro y fingí leer mientras pensaba ¿La hija del señor demonio? No había puesto un pie en el mundo demonio desde la muerte de Hana ya hace 4 años y ahora el señor rey demonio tenía una hija. No recordaba que se hubiera casado entonces no sabía que pensar sobre esto.

-¿Papa? – Dijo Anzu impaciente.

-Definitivamente no iremos. – Dije aun sin mirarla, concentrándome seriamente en mi libro.

-Pero...¡Papa! - Grito ella poniendo mala cara, Anzu con sus 71 años tenía un carácter impetuoso e inmaduro muy diferente al de Hana o al mío, y como era costumbre desde que eran pequeños cada grito de Anzu provocaba la aparición de Yamabuki y esta no fue la excepción, se recostó en la puerta mientras se tallaba los ojos, su hermana se abalanzo sobre el mientras le explicaba todo. - ¡Yamabuki! – Grito ella. – Papa, no quiere que vayamos a al cumpleaños de la hija del rey demonios.

-¿Hija? – Dijo el mientras se sentaba en un sillón casi acostándose cuan largo era.

-Sí, es el cumpleaños de su hija, apenas será presentada en el mundo de los demonios.

-Umm. – Fue lo único que dijo Yamabuki, él era más parecido a Hana y a mí, tenía un carácter más tranquilo y desinteresado como yo, pero al igual que Hana tomaba las decisiones por su cuenta sin importarle lo que pensaran los otros – Anzu, llama a Toni dile que iremos con Eleanor y Felton. – Dijo el, al instante Anzu salió del cuarto sin pedir mi opinión, Yamabuki me miro y sonrió, no era una sonrisa parecida a la de Hana, la de Yamabuki estaba llena de triunfo ante su decisión.

Puse el libro que leía sobre mi rostro, así tapado con el libro sonreí pensando que esos dos eran lo único que me quedaba de Hana en este mundo.

* * *

Ese mismo día Yamabuki y Anzu partieron a la casa de Eleonor y Felton, ellos ya tenían sus invitaciones para el cumpleaños número 1 de la hija del rey demonio, por lo que igual se estaban preparando, Eleonor amarraba los listones del vestido de Anzu mientras la chica se quejaba.

-No sé porque aun usan estas incomodas ropas en el mundo de los demonios. – Dijo ella.

Eleonor sonrió mirando a Anzu, una copia exacta de Hana con su cabello castaño claro y unos enormes ojos chocolate, aunque eran iguales, Anzu tenía mucho más carácter que la siempre feliz Hana. – Siguen usando este tipo de ropa en el mundo de los demonios porque nosotros vivimos mucho más tiempo por lo consiguiente la siguiente generación aun no trae un cambio, aparte te ves muy linda Anzu. – Dijo ella colocando a esta chica frente a un espejo, Anzu llevaba un vestido color azul claro, con las mangas en los hombros y bordes blancos, con una gran falda que se ensanchaba después de la cintura con un gran moño y llegaba hasta el suelo. Ella abrió mucho la boca viéndose en el reflejo.

-Ahora entiendo porque me comparan mucho con mamá. – Dijo ella inquieta agarrando su cabello suelto ansiosamente.

La tome de la mano y me dirigí hacia mi caja de joyas, dentro de esta tenía una cinta para el cabello de color crema, con pequeñas flores azules y amarillas en el medio, le hice una cola de caballo y le coloque la cinta. – Sabes cuando regresamos del mundo de los demonios, inmediatamente nos invitaron al cumpleaños del señor rey demonio, en esa fiesta Hana uso esta cinta. – Reí recordando que la olvido al escapar con Vivi. – Por determinadas cosas yo me la quede, pero se te ve mejor a ti.

* * *

Los dos hijos de Vivi y Hana habían visitado pocas veces el mundo de los demonios, en específico 2 veces, la primera después de la muerte de su madre y solo habían ido al castillo del señor rey demonio, pues su padre necesitaba tiempo a solas, la segunda fue cuando su padre regreso a trabajar al mundo de los demonios hace 2 años, él no quería llevarlos pero ellos insistieron tanto que Vivi no pudo lograr nada.

Por lo que esta era su tercera vez en el mundo de los demonios, los dos iban vestidos de acuerdo a la época que se vivía en este mundo, Anzu parecía feliz con su vestido azul claro, mientras que Yamabuki con su traje negro con blanco parecía incómodo y tan fuera de lugar, el miro el "cielo" de este lugar tan oscuro como de noche y se recordó que odiaba este lugar, cuando llegaron a la puerta principal vio a varios demonios cerrar sus enormes alas negras con peligrosos cuernos en la cima como las de su padre, en cambio sus alas y las de su hermana eran un poco más pequeñas que las de los demonios normales, de un tono gris oscuro y con cuernos más pequeños que los demonios normales eso demostraba que eran simples demonios, malhumorado entro al palacio del señor rey demonio, él lo sabía, por la sangre de su padre él y Anzu serían considerados demonios extremadamente fuertes, sus poderes demoníacos eran iguales que los de su padre lo único que los diferenciaba a él y a Anzu eran sus alas y el poder tocar las flores, pero aun así le incomodaba este extraño mundo, se sentía fuera de lugar.

Al entrar se encontró transportado en un mundo que solo veía en los libros de historia occidental, personas que parecían de todas las razas pero en realidad eran demonios, bailaban al compás lento de un vals en el centro de este gran salón, en los costados se encontraban diferentes mesas con comida extravagante y bebidas de todos los colores, Eleonor los dejo para buscar a Felton que desapareció apenas llegaron y su hermana ahora bailaba con diferentes demonios, el incómodo se colocó cerca de las mesas de la comida, algunas señoras y muchachas lo veían indiscretamente, el sabia porque su padre se lo había advertido desde su primer visita al mundo de los demonios

-En este mundo es muy apreciado tener el cabello negro y los ojos azul grisáceo como nosotros. – Dijo su padre quitándole importancia.

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto el, vio a su padre suspirar y no lo culpo desde hace poco que su madre había muerto en ese entonces.

-Te identifica como un sucesor directo del señor rey demonio. - Le aclaro el sin interés en la voz, ahora así era su voz desde la muerte de su madre.

Así que él sabía lo que veían todas esas señoras y muchachas, tal vez un futuro descendiente del rey demonio y un futuro bueno si lo conseguían, y esa era un gran punto para sentirse aun más incomodo con este mundo. En ese momento una niña choco contra él, por el impacto la única que cayo fue ella, parecía muy pequeña y arrastraba tras de sí un enorme vestido, cuando levanto la vista vio unos ojos muy grises casi blanquizcos, con su cabello rubio platinado daba un aspecto demasiado inocente para ser del mundo de los demonios.

Vi que unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, así que estaba a punto de ayudarla a levantarse cuando una de las señoras que me observaban desde hace tiempo jalo a la niña del brazo. – Mocosa imprudente, deberías tener más cuidado, mira que golpear a alguien del rango de este chico.

Mientras esto pasaba varias chicas se juntaron a mí alrededor por lo que solo pude ser un espectador de lo que ocurrió.

Una chica con traje de sirvienta de cabello negro y ojos verdes, tomo a la niña por los hombros que era zarandeada por la señora. –¡Raizel ojou! ¿Está bien? – Dijo la sirvienta, mientras la niña por la impresión solo lloriqueaba, se levantó demasiado rápido y le grito a la señora. – !Sabe usted de quien es hija ella!

Y en ese momento llego una mujer hermosa de cabello rubio y cortó con mirada indiferente, un sirviente la seguía mientras gritaba "Para Bianca", la mujer miro a la niña que tembló ante su vista.

-¿Acaso mi hija le ha causado alguna molestia? - Le indicó la hermosa mujer.

La señora solo pronuncio. - ¡Vizcondesa Rosemary! Discúlpeme, yo...solo defendía a ese chico tan parecido al señor rey demonio, no sabía que era su hija. – Dijo mientras me señalaba. La hermosa mujer de la que ahora sabía su nombre Rosemary me miro y vi la sorpresa en su rostro.

-Bianca. – Dijo Rosemary. – Toma a la niña. – Dicho esto dio la vuelta y se fue. La sirvienta de cabello negro me miro con furia mientras tomaba a la delicada niña del suelo y seguía a su madre.

Confundido tome un trago mientras vi a Felton acercarse. – Así que ya conociste a Rosemary. – Dijo el sonriente como siempre. Solo asentí. – Sabes ella era la prometida de tu padre.

* * *

Anzu ya había bailado con 3 demonios diferentes y ahora se encontraba con el cuarto, ella se estaba divirtiendo mucho en este mundo que parecía un cuento, hasta que el vals paro y todos miraron al frente donde el señor rey demonio apareció con su gran capa roja y un báculo enorme, seguido de Mortiz y la esposa de este Anabela, detrás de ellos venia el pequeño hijo de Mortiz, apenas tenía 7 años pero ya era demasiado alto con su largo cabello negro a sus hombros y unos ojos rojizos heredados de su madre, su nombre era Duncan. Era muy apuesto de un modo aterrador pensó Anzu.

-Damas y caballeros, gracias por asistir aquí esta noche, donde celebraremos el primer cumpleaños de mi legítima hija. – Dijo mirando a la multitud, pero antes de continuar miro a Mortiz y Anabela haciendo una pausa. – Y futura y única heredera al trono como la gran señora de los demonios.

Gilbert salió de las sombras mientras llevaba a un pequeño bulto cubierto por una manta de seda negra, la coloco en los brazos del señor demonio que buscaba en la multitud, pareció disgustado con su escrutinio pero aun así levanto los brazos para que todos pudiéramos apreciar a una pequeña bebe con pequeños mechones rojos y una piel sumamente blanca que contrastaba con sus ropajes y mantas negras, dándole el aspecto de una estatua. - ¡Aisha!

Se escuchó una multitud de aplausos que yo seguí sorprendida del destino que tendría esta pequeña niña, ¡Reina de los demonios! Sonaba demasiado temible.

Después de esto el baile continuo como si nada, la familia real se quedó en sus tronos, mientras que el señor rey demonio paseaba entre los invitados, mostrándoles a todos a la pequeña bebe que permanecía tranquila en sus brazos.

Cuando volví a enfocar al señor rey demonio vi que se encontraba con Felton, Eleonor y mi hermano por lo que me disculpe con mi pareja de baile y me dirigí directamente hacia ellos, llegue a tiempo para escuchar como Felton le preguntaba.

-Que exquisito color de cabello tiene la pequeña Aisha, pero es obvio que debía obtenerlo del lado materno.

El rey demonio rió e hizo una inclinación hacia mí, yo respondí hundiendo un pie y haciendo una reverencia en mi lugar, el sonrió flamante. – Muy bien Anzu, como toda una dama. – Era un juego que teníamos él y yo, cuando Yamabuki y yo vinimos a vivir con él durante algún tiempo por la muerte de nuestra madre, el me enseñaba a comportarme como una dama y yo no podía fallar

El señor rey demonio miro a Felton y le respondió a su anterior pregunta. - ¿Su madre dices? – Dijo mientras la adormilada bebe se acurrucaba en sus brazos. – No era necesaria.

* * *

Vivi se encontraba en su oficina en el mundo de los demonios, habían pasado al menos 3 años desde el primer cumpleaños de Aisha la futura reina del mundo de los demonios y aun ahora seguía siendo una gran noticia, todos hablaban de las excentricidades que el señor rey de los demonios le daba a una pequeña de tan corta edad.

Hablaban sobre la sala especial que se construyó para ella en un extremo gigantesco del palacio, de los diversos caprichos que se le concedía, de su misteriosa procedencia, la incógnita de su madre, el porque al ser de la familia real se le negaba una educación como tal, sobre su inmensa seguridad, pero sobre todo sobre quien sería el futuro gobernante.

Por un lado estaba Duncan la opción más probable por ser el hijo del actual rey, con un gran linaje y sobresaliente en varios campos, muchos lo comparaban conmigo cuando era joven, cuando me requerían en el mundo de los demonios no paraba de escuchar murmullos que decían "El príncipe Duncan es como el gran demonio Vivi cuando era joven, de seguro el obtendrá el trono" y yo era de una opinión similar, el muchacho había demostrado una enorme capacidad las pocas veces que lo había visto.

Por otro lado estaba la princesa Aisha, con su misteriosa procedencia, el señor rey demonio pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con ella en su gigantesca sala en el palacio, con sus apenas 3 años sus únicas salidas de esas salas eran en sus fiestas de cumpleaños donde se mantenía una estrecha vigilancia sobre la pequeña princesa y la lista de invitados que al principio fue extendida a todo el reino, disminuía de manera alarmante.

En mi despacho abrí la invitación que me llego para su cuarto cumpleaños, leía completa la invitación y la arroje al fuego, esas cosas no me interesaban.

* * *

Aisha acababa de cumplir 6 años, su fiesta había sido esta noche y como siempre Vivi no asistió, al principio hice todo esto por Vivi y Hana para que su final no fuera tan próximo, tan efímero, estuve esperando tres años para que Vivi sanara sus heridas pero la paciencia no era uno de mis fuertes y cuando Aisha nació espere con ansias que Vivi la viera e identificara a esta pequeña niña como su gran amor, pero habían pasado 6 años, 6 fiestas de cumpleaños y Vivi no parecía interesado en venir.

-Gilbert. – Dije irritado y el apareció a mi lado. - ¿Qué pasa con Vivi? ¿Por qué no viene a conocerla? – Dije mientras miraba a Aisha que caminaba tomada de la mano de Raizel, su única amiga.

\- Vivi-sama, no confía en usted. – Dijo el caminando a mi lado.

Suspire agotado, mientras me repetía a mi mismo que había hecho todo esto por Vivi y Hana, aunque sabia que también siempre ansié estar cerca de Hana, ella que se diferenciaba tanto de la vida aristocrática del mundo de los demonios, la única que hizo feliz a Vivi, mire de nuevo a la pequeña que seguía caminando cerca de nosotros, ella era Hana pero no recordaba serlo, ¿Eso la hacia diferente? ¿Por eso era por lo que Vivi no venia? Y así otra duda surgió en mi interior, ¿Qué pasaría con la personalidad de Aisha, de esta niña de 6 años que había estado criando, si Hana regresaba?

-Gilbert, deja a la niñas en el cuarto de Aisha. – El se acerco a Aisha y la tomo en brazos, mientras que Razel al tener 9 años solo lo tomo de la mano, dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo hacia la gran sala de donde Aisha no salía. Desde la espalda de Gilbert ella me miraba con sus intensos ojos color chocolate.

* * *

El señor rey demonio regreso a su laboratorio en el sótano, donde desde hace 6 años intentaba crear flores que resistieran el miasma del mundo de los demonios, pensó que esta era la mejor solución para que Aisha fuera Hana, y así Vivi regresara, darle flores a Hana siempre funcionaba, mientras el preparaba las flores se pregunto a si mismo si en realidad quería que la personalidad de Aisha desapareciera, después de todo era su hija.


	3. 3 La vida de una flor

**CAPITULO 3: LA VIDA DE UNA FLOR**

* * *

El señor rey demonio había pasado 13 años en su intento de crear flores que pudieran resistir y vivir en el mundo de los demonios, la mayoría de estas morían por el denso miasma que se encontraba aquí, pero hace tres años había logrado crear estas flores, solo dos flores del mundo humano aguantaron, la primera se llamaba "Edelweiss" era una pequeña flor blanca de pétalos delgados y alargados, con diferentes bolitas amarillas en el centro, esta flor solo creía en la cima de una montaña humana llamada los Alpes, la segunda flor se llamaba "Ciclamen" esta flor tenía como base unas hojas que tenían forma de corazones inversos, de color verde con pequeños diseños plateados, de la base salían las flores, unos delicados pétalos que crecían rebeldemente en la dirección que querían parecían mariposas a punto de echar a volar, cuando el jardín estuvo listo en una zona del ala que se había construido especialmente para Aisha, el señor rey demonio la llevo, con sus 10 años Aisha corría despreocupadamente entre las flores parecía encantada con ellas, pero con el paso del tiempo ella se había olvidado de las flores, desayunaban todas las mañanas en ese jardín, pero ella parecía considerarlas una hermosa decoración y no más.

En uno de esos días cuando ellos desayunaban le dije - Aisha ¿Qué te parecen las flores?

-Hermosas como siempre. – Dijo ella mientras tomaba un panecillo. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas padre?

-Por nada. – Dijo el un poco desilusionado, pensando que su experimento con esta pequeña niña había fallado, este experimento que comenzó para hacer feliz a Vivi y Hana, miro a Aisha y decidió que no había fallado, en serio consideraba a esta pequeña su hija, aunque no lo fuera.

-Padre. – Dijo ella limpiándose las manos. - ¿Puedo retirarme? – Dijo mirando hacia la puerta, el señor rey demonio distinguió a Raizel, la única hija de Rosemary en el marco.

-Claro. – Dijo el volviendo a tomar su taza de té. – Ve. – Aisha hizo una gran reverencia en frente de él y se retiró corriendo.

Faltaba poco para su 14° cumpleaños, malhumorado dijo. – Gilbert. – y su fiel sirviente apareció delante de él. – Creo que debemos tomar medidas más severas para que Vivi venga a conocer a Aisha. – No dejaría pasar más tiempo y ya no le daría más oportunidades a Vivi.

* * *

Vivi se encontraba en su casa en la tierra, acostado en su sofá cuando escucho mucho ruido en el jardín, Anzu estaba armando escándalo otra vez, aburrido se paró y miro el reloj, las 3 de la tarde camino despacio hacia el jardín y se encontró con Gilbert que les daba dos cartas a Anzu, apresuro el paso hasta llegar a donde se encontraban.

-Tiempo sin verle Vivi-sama. – Dijo Gilbert haciendo una inclinación

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Gilbert? – Pregunto el molesto por que involucraban a sus hijos en las locuras del señor rey demonio.

\- Esto es una invitación para la fiesta de cumpleaños 14° de la princesa de los demonios, la señorita Aisha. – Dijo el señalando la invitación que Anzu mantenía en sus manos. – La segunda es una carta del señor rey demonio. – Vivi le arrebato las cartas de las manos a Anzu, que le miro enfadada, estaba a punto de quemarlas cuando Gilbert comento. – Yo que usted no haría eso. Debería leer al menos la carta dirigida a usted.

Vivi sorprendido por las palabras de Gilbert abrió el sobre y encontró un corto mensaje.

* * *

 _Para mi querido Vivi:_

 _Ya que recientemente has ignorado mis invitaciones para los últimos cumpleaños de mi adorada hija Aisha, me veo en la necesidad de condicionarte. Serás despojado de tu título en el mundo de los demonios y la entrada a este se te será prohibida si insistes en no asistir._

 _Y esto no solo te afectara a ti, sino a tus adorables hijos Yamabuki y Anzu, no olvides que ellos (Aunque solo la mitad) también son demonios y como tales deben servir al señor rey demonio, si te niegas, tendré que ordenar que ambos entren y compitan en el mundo de los demonios por un rango, que es lo que les corresponde como hijos de un gran demonio._

 _Atentamente: El señor rey de los demonios_

* * *

Vivi miro incrédulo la carta, era demasiado él quería separarlo de sus hijos, lo único que le quedaba de Hana.

-Con su permiso. – Se despidió Gilbert antes de entrar en un portal.

-¡Papa! – Dijo Anzu. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si. – Dijo el mientras se dirigía a la casa, tomo la invitación y se la lanzo a Anzu. – Toma, si iremos.

* * *

A mis trece años no conocía más que el castillo y me refería al ala que era mía, en todo mi vida nunca había salido más allá de esta ala y ocasionalmente al salón principal donde se festejaban mis cumpleaños, yo era feliz así, solo platicando y confiando en mi padre "El rey de todos los demonios", aprendiendo cosas de Gilbert su sirviente más fiel, y jugando con Raizel mi amiga de toda la vida.

Mi pequeño mundo empezaba en esas puertas dobles de mármol, seguía el largo pasillo pasando por diversas salas, todas para mi diversión y comodidad, al final de ese enorme pasillo habían unas escaleras de caracol donde ascendías a un patio cuadrado con diferentes habitaciones a los lados, la última era la mía, y si seguías a la habitación de la izquierda que fingía ser otro cuarto común exceptuando que en la chimenea, donde tenías que entrar en la parte más profunda y encontrar una palanca solo así descubrías el jardín que hizo mi padre para mí, con lo que él llamaba flores, un pasillo igual de secreto entre las flores te llevaba a su laboratorio donde el experimentaba con todo esta nueva mezcla de vida, entre los estantes llenos de cosas tenebrosas y extrañas se encontraba un pequeño resquicio donde los ladrillos habían colapsado a los 8 años descubrí ese pequeño agujero en mi celda de cristal y lo único que pude hacer fue investigarlo, me adentre sin pensarlo y termine en un suelo inclinado y después en un laberíntico pasillo, me dedique meses a investigarlo mientras el mundo dormía yo me internaba en algo que me parecía una aventura como ninguna.

Descubrí tantas salidas, pero aun ahora la más importante que encontré fue la que me llevo a la sala de servidumbre del castillo, al estar cerca de las cocinas una amable sirvienta me indico el camino al pensar que era una invitada a una reunión que se celebraba, me llevo hasta un amplio salón pero aun así este era más chico que el salón principal donde se solían festejar mis cumpleaños.

Ansiosa por entrar me acerque a la puerta y antes de poder girar la perilla, escuche una voz clara y aguda que me decía. – Llamaras demasiado la atención. – Dijo la voz, al voltearme me encontré con un adolescente de 14 años, era alto y estaba sentado en el borde del pasillo donde sobresalía el barandal, tenía unos ojos rojos profundos y un cabello negro largo y liso, la mire atontada un momento mientras el continuaba diciendo. – Tu cabello, en el lado norte pocos son los demonios con cabello rojo, aparte de usted princesa Aisha. – Dijo mientras se inclinaba haciendo una reverencia formal.

Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi.

* * *

Ahora yo estaba a punto de cumplir 14 años, esa fue la edad que él tenía cuando nos conocimos, mi fiesta de cumpleaños seria dentro de unas horas y recorría el túnel a punto de salir en la cocina, al salir me encontré tan atareada la cocina que nadie noto mi paso por el lugar, entre en esa pequeña sala de fiestas esperando pacientemente.

Lo escuche antes de que llegara, un paso firme caminando en el pasillo justo cuando abrí los ojos la puerta se abrió mostrando a Duncan que ahora tenía 20 años, el príncipe del mundo de los demonios. – Hola. – Dije caminando hacia él.

* * *

Vivi estaba en el carruaje viendo a Anzu y Yamabuki que platicaban sobre el ultimo cumpleaños que habían asistido ellos solos, y sobre como este era el primer cumpleaños al que Vivi asistía, estaban felices y maravillados por la actitud de su padre, el enojado solo podía mirarlos cuchichear.

Al entrar en el castillo el noto como el castillo no había cambiado en nada, mismas paredes empapeladas elegantemente, candelabros brillosos, pisos de madera pulida o de mármol y pesadas alfombras de tonos obscuros, los llevaron directamente a sus habitaciones, al salir de la suya Vivi se encontró con Felton que se encontraba recargado en la pared.

-Cuanto tiempo Vivi. – Dijo el demonio rubio mientras lo seguía, después de un tiempo en silencio Felton continuo. – Veo que estas de malhumor. – Dijo mientras abría la puerta, hacia la fiesta, el desapareció al instante. - Pero no deberías ser así con tu mejor amigo. - Dijo con su típico tono animado.

Entre a esta aburrida fiesta no pude evitar escuchar los murmullos que producían todos los demonios, me miraban como si después de haberme vuelto loco lograra regresar a la estabilidad que ellos llamaban aristocracia demoníaca.

-Vivi. – Al voltearme vi a Mortiz con su expresión sonriente, nosotros nos veíamos recurrentemente por el trabajo. – Que raro es verte cuando no se trata de trabajo ¿Cómo te convencieron de venir?

– Rey de los demonios. – Dije haciendo una pequeña inclinación, se había ganado algo de mi respeto en los últimos años. – El viejo aún tiene sus trucos. – El levanto una ceja, incrédulo.

-El señor rey demonio no es lo que imaginaba. – Incrédulo mire a Mortiz que solía alabar al viejo en cualquier circunstancia. – Todo este lujo para una niña de la que no sabemos su procedencia. – Dijo mirando alrededor.

-Así que hablas de su hija. – Dije entendiendo un poco la situación.

-No sabes sus orígenes. – El cortó mis palabras de improvisto. – Si fuera realmente su hija, como todos sus descendientes, como nosotros, tendría el cabello negro y ojos azul grisáceos aún más al ser directa, incluso nunca ha recibido educación como mi hijo Duncan.

Divertido al ver por primera vez frustrado a Mortiz, le dije. – Ahora imagina cuando sea reina. – Solo vi una mueca despectiva que desapareció casi al instante.

* * *

Seguí paseando pensando en las palabras de Mortiz, sin duda Duncan sería un mejor rey que la princesa desconocida, antes de darme cuenta el señor rey demonio se encontraba detrás de mí.

-Vivi. – Dijo el con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Daba la vuelta a mí alrededor hasta quedar en frente de mí. – Así que por fin decidiste asistir.

-¿Asistir? ¿Te refieres a tu amenaza para hacerme venir? - Se quejo Vivi, en realidad no sentí ganas de pelear pero no podía dejar que el tomara a sus hijos.

-Vivi. – Dijo el serio mirando hacia el frente. – Hace 14 años murió Hana. – Esperaba todo menos esa afirmación. – Este es el momento donde tú reinicias tú vida y por fin tendrás más que la vida de una flor. – Dijo dándome una palmada en el hombro mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el frente. – Y por fin cumplo la promesa que le hice a Hana.

Sus palabras me confundieron ¿Hana? Que tenía que ver en esto, ella ya no formaba parte de nada, ella ya no existía. El señor rey demonio se abrió paso hacia atrás el lado contrario para llegar al trono, las personas a sus lados se apartaban y el miraba en mi dirección cínico, por lo que no note que las miradas de todos iban dirigidas a una chica, solo la note cuando ella coloco su mano enguantada en la del señor rey demonio.

Tenía una piel pálida y brillosa a la vez, su cabello ondulado de un color castaño rojizo le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, llevaba un amplio vestido negro cubierto de perlas en la falda y el cabello, sus facciones eran suaves casi sin contornos dándole un aspecto aún más infantil, tenia grandes ojos chocolatosos rodeados de largas pestañas curvas, tenía unos labios finos en forma de corazón muy marcado pintados de negro. Ella debía ser la hija del señor demonio.

* * *

Anzu amaba ir al mundo de los demonios, parecía que podía entrar a otra época donde todo era más hermoso aunque en esta ocasión su visita era nublada recordando que al entrar vio de nuevo como le negaban la entrada a una mujer de cabello castaño, ella había asistido a los primero 4 cumpleaños de la princesa y en esas 4 ocasiones había visto que sucedía lo mismo con esa mujer por eso no se la podía sacar de la cabeza, lo que la distrajo de sus pensamientos fue que visualizo a la princesa Aisha desde el fondo de la sala, donde hace pocos segundos un hermoso demonio intentaba mantener una plática con ella, al ver a la princesa se puso de puntas admirando cada detalle de ella, a sus 14 años aparentaba menos edad, tenía un hermoso cabello rojizo muy llamativo que ella no le había visto a casi ningún demonio, excepto Tony, pero eran pelirrojos diferentes, su vestido era de tul negro en la parte de la falda con incrustaciones de enormes perlas blancas en los sitios más indicados, la parte de arriba estaba hecha de seda negra lisa dándole un aspecto elegante, en su cabello tenia enredado centenas de perlas, era linda pero aún era una niña y se veía que se esforzaba por mantenerse seria y caminar recta hasta el final.

* * *

Solo fue un momento pero cuando la muchacha paso a su lado Vivi capto cierto olor, pero era imposible solo los humanos tenían un olor especifico porque su sangre despedía un aroma diferente según la persona, el comenzó a caminar detrás de ellos empujando a las personas que se amontonaban a su alrededor intentando ver al rey y la princesa.

Vivi continuaba con ese olor en su cabeza y recordó otro instante en el mundo de los demonios cuando el bebió la sangre humana de Hana para poder recuperarse.

Era el mismo olor que despedía la hija del señor demonio pero los demonios no tenían olor, se dijo a el mismo.

* * *

Yamabuki observaba como su hermana bailaba con demonio tras demonio, en cambio de Anzu y su propia madre él creía que los demonios eran diferentes a como se veían esas aristocráticas personas, sabía que eran más crueles y despiadados, por eso no podía evitar observar cada paso de que daba su hermana en esta fiesta, hasta que Anzu volteo impresionada a ver a la princesa que hacía por fin su aparición, venía con un vestido negro con pequeños destellos blancos agarrada de su mano de una chica rubia con un vestido blanco. Tan diferentes se dijo el, obviamente habían planeado esos vestidos desde el comienzo, como un demonio y un ángel tomadas de la mano.

La chica de blanco espero en el marco de la puerta, mientras la princesa caminaba con paso firme hacia el rey, juntos comenzaron a caminar al trono pero detrás de ellos venia su padre que con una cara de confusión los perseguía. Yamabuki se movió por instinto detrás de él.

Cuando llegaron a un lado del trono su padre se encontraba en frente con cara destrozada mientras el segundo rey Mortiz ascendía con su familia.

El rey se colocó en frente tomando la mano de la princesa del cabello de fuego y pronuncio. – Damas y caballeros, gracias por asistir a esta noche en este el 14° cumpleaños de la futura reina de los demonios. – Debía de estarlo imaginando, pero parecía como si el rey de los demonios nos mirara directamente. – Esta será una fiesta especial. – Dijo mientras regresaba a su trono, se suponía que la princesa Aisha debía seguirlo y sentarse en su correspondiente trono, en cambio ella dio dos pasos al frente, su rostro se tornó rojo mientras el príncipe Duncan, hijo del segundo rey Mortiz se acercaba y tomaba la mano que el rey Demonio acababa de dejar.

Duncan que aunque contaba con 20 años no los aparentaba, al ser un demonio con un gran linaje aparentaba menos edad, tenía el mismo cabello negro que el mío y mi padre, solo que un poco más liso, los ojos rojos eran heredados de su madre Anabela pero a mi parecer quedaba mejor en la apariencia de un demonio. Esos ojos no humanos que los demonios poseían.

-¡Invitados! Queremos anunciar el tan esperado compromiso de la princesa Aisha conmigo

El rey demonio se quedó estático viendo conmocionado el suceso, sonreí para mí mismo pensando en cómo el amor de esos dos sacaría de quicio al rey demonio, pero al voltear a ver a mi padre lo mire apretar los puños mientras hacia una mueca de casi dolor.

* * *

 **COMENTARIOS**

Dulce-Airs. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer este fic. Espero darle una nueva trama donde Hana participe mucho más que en el manga y tengamos una nueva visión del mundo de los demonios.

Jajaja si Vivi siempre fue así, nunca queriendo dejar permitirse cosas con Hana ;)


	4. 4 Rosas con espinas

**Capítulo 4. Rosas con espinas**

* * *

Vivi siguió al rey demonio y la princesa hasta que se dieron la vuelta en el trono, miro mejor a la chica que intentaba mantener una expresión seria al lado del rey demonio, ella tenía una figura menuda igual que Hana, su piel era igual de blanca y transparentosa que Hana, el cabello de esta chica era de un castaño rojizo tan diferente al de Hana que tenía el cabello castaño claro igual que el de Anzu, pero tenía los mismos enormes ojos chocolatosos de Hana.

Recordó hace mucho tiempo en la escuela del mundo de los demonios y hace décadas cuando Hana comenzó a presentar signos de vejez que el mismo empezó a buscar sobre cómo mantenerla viva más tiempo, todas sus investigaciones decían algo sobre como conservar el alma de los seres humanos, imposible con los demonios, pero no con los humanos, algunas veces estos conservaban características de su vida anterior, cabello, piel, carácter, pero lo que siempre conservarían seria el color de los ojos que decían era una ventana hacia el alma que era en esencia lo que querían conservaban, miro esos ojos con los que vivió por casi 80 años, los ojos de la bebe que recogió en la nieve, de la niña que amaba las flores, la adolescente que descubrió al regresar del mundo de los demonios, la mujer con la que se casó y tuvo a Anzu y Yamabuki, y la anciana que lo abandono. Era ella. Hana.

Vio como la chica camino hacia al frente quedando tan cerca de él, encima de la plataforma donde se encontraban los tronos, vio como Duncan tomo la mano de la chica mientras pronunciaba. – ¡Invitados! Queremos anunciar el tan esperado compromiso de la princesa Aisha conmigo.

Empecé a avanzar hacia la plataforma sin saber muy bien lo que haría pero Yamabuki que se encontraba a mi lado me tomo del hombro mientras me miraba asustado – Padre. – Fue lo único que dijo. Mientras los aplausos de los demás demonios inundaban la sala.

* * *

Anzu tomo el bajo del vestido amarillo pálido que llevaba ese día y corrió hacia su padre y su hermano que se encontraban en frente de la plataforma real, empujo a varios demonios al pasar corriendo pero no le importaba pues al ver la ancha espalda de su padre que temblaba como si en realidad estuviera asustado, ella no podía evitar asustarse a su vez, su hermano al verla correr hacia ellos le tendió una mano "Siempre confiable" se dijo a ella misma.

Tomo la mano de su hermano sonriéndole pero ella no pudo ver su expresión, pues capto un olor dulzón que le dejo un regusto ácido en el estómago. Sangre le dijo una parte inconsciente de su mente, la misma parte inconsciente que recordaba la curiosidad que tuvo cuando niña por las rosas con espinas y como eran tan diferentes de las rosas del castillo donde vivían.

Su madre con una sonrisa anhelante le había dicho. – Tu padre las mando a plantar especialmente para mí, para que no me lastimara pero este es el único rosal con espinas de todo el castillo. – Su descuidada madre se perdió en sus recuerdos y no noto cuando su mano se cerró sobre una de las diminutas espinas, dio un respingo al tiempo que la sangre empezaba a correr por su mano, Anzu inconscientemente tomo la mano de su madre y lamió la sangre que brotaba, ella nunca olvidaría la única vez en su vida que había probado la sangre humana, consciente mordió con sus dientes de demonio la mano de Hana, ella profirió un pequeño gritito casi como un suspiro, solo por ese sonido Anzu se detuvo, al instante unos fuertes brazos la levantaron del suelo, su padre, que con mirada seria la alejo de su madre, que tenía sus enormes ojos chocolatosos abiertos, asustados.

Ella nunca olvidaría el sabor ni el olor de la sangre humana, la única sangre humana que había probado en su vida, era el mismo olor que despedía levemente la princesa Aisha.

Ella no pudo ver la expresión de su hermano, pues solo podía ver a esa niña. – Mamá – Murmuro ella más horrorizada que nada. Su padre que por fin pareció despertar de su trance la miro desconcertado, ella se aferró a su brazo escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, su hermano alarmado se puso en frente de ellos intentando ver que le sucedía, pero ella solo veía a esa niña de cabello intenso.

* * *

El señor rey demonio se adelantó en la plataforma real y tomo la mano de Aisha, la miro con una ferocidad que nunca había utilizado con ella, al instante noto la reacción de la chica, el miedo la inundo y se dejó arrastrar en cambio en Duncan vio una mirada de superioridad que le hizo dar un paso frente a él, pero astutamente Mortiz ya estaba frente de el mientras que Anabela arrastraba al chico hacia el otro lado.

Se rindió por ese momento, pero al instante vio una mirada aún más feroz que la de Mortiz o que la suya, se trataba de Vivi, que era contenido por sus dos hijos, Anzu se aferraba a su brazo derecho como si de una ancla se tratara mientras ponía una cara de horror en cambio Yamabuki tranquilo se mantenía enfrente de su padre y de su hermana como si pudiera contener la furia del uno y el pánico de la otra con su cuerpo.

-Lamentamos la imprudencia de nuestros hijos. – Aclamo Mortiz en el frente del escenario, saboreando al decir la palabra "NUESTROS" quitando parte de la culpa a Duncan.

Como el rey que era yo no iba a permitir que suplantaran mi puesto, troné mis dedos y al instante Gilbert tomo a Aisha entre sus brazos, como una jaula, empecé mi camino hacia el frente y vi como Anabela retrocedía aún más mientras contenía a Duncan, en cambio Mortiz se hizo a un lado.

-Este compromiso nunca se realizara, como rey lo prohíbo y el consejo de ancianos tampoco estará de acuerdo. – Confirme con voz dura para que nadie le quitara importancia a mis palabras.

Di media vuelta y entre por los cortinajes que daban hacia una entrada para el palacio, Gilbert me pisaba los talones con Aisha muda aun entre sus brazos, tome su mano mientras la arrastraba por el camino. – Gilbert, Vivi pedirá verme, pásalo al ala de la princesa con sus hijos.

* * *

Vivi comenzó a caminar por el pasillo aun con Anzu pegada a su brazo, la chica aunque tenía el frágil cuerpo de Hana era un demonio sumamente fuerte, por lo que seguía su rápido paso, su hermano preocupado andaba unos pasos detrás de ella cuidando la delicada estabilidad que la chica mantenía al igualar el paso de su padre con un pesado vestido que no estaba acostumbrada a usar y tacones.

Felton y Elleonor estaban en el pasillo esperándolos pues habían visto la escena que tanto Anzu como el habían hecho. – Vivi... – Empezó a decir Felton, pero viendo la situación y expresiones tanto de el cómo de sus hijos no prosiguió, en cambio yo tome a Anzu y la arroje a los brazos de Elleonor que rápida la atrapo, Yamabuki siguió a su hermana y yo continúe corriendo por el pasillo mientras Felton me seguía corriendo.

Gilbert apareció y aguanto mi paso y el de Felton mientras me guía por los laberinticos pasillos, se detuvo en unas puertas dobles, las abrió y entre sin dudar con Felton detrás de mí, nos encontramos en un pasillo lujoso, que terminaba en unas escaleras blancas.

Entre en el cuarto donde se encontraba el señor rey de los demonios sentado en una gran sala, al entrar me arroje sobre él, pero como siempre Gilbert rápido y certero ya me contenía, aunque en esta ocasión fui tan rápido que él me tuvo que lanzar contra una de las paredes, aun con la furia dominándome me levante mirándolo desde la esquina donde empezaba a sentir los golpes.

-¿Cómo? – Pregunte mientras gotas de sangre manaban de mi boca.

-Primero que nada, toma asiento Vivi. – El hizo una inclinación de cabeza hacia Gilbert que desapareció en el umbral de la puerta. Me levante aun sintiéndome inestable, no me senté me mantuve lejos de él. – Ya veo. – Dijo el ante mi actitud.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Hana? – Dije exponiendo por fin mis pensamientos.

-Hana murió Vivi. – Dijo el seguro mientras se servía te, vio mi exasperación por lo que empezó a decir. – Antes de que su cuerpo dejara de existir yo tome sus recuerdos. - Dijo sacando 3 perlas. - Existía una cuarta, que en esencia era Hana, su alma. – Aclaro al final de la frase. El enojo me dejo, me quede sin energías, ella seguía muerta en esencia. – El problema en Hana era en esencia su humanidad, por lo que no tenía sentido regresártela en un cuerpo humano, busque en el mundo de los demonios. – Continuo el, hablando como si hubiera hecho algo bueno, un gran favor. – Encontré una mujer embarazada, en su vientre había un bebe demonio apenas vivo que de seguro moriría al nacer, me quede cerca y como predije él bebe murió y yo inserte a Hana en ese pequeño cuerpo. Ella crecería de nuevo en un cuerpo más fuerte, con más vida. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes Vivi?

Me sentía confuso, Hana quien ya había muerto nunca se compararía a esa niña aunque en esencia fueran la misma persona. Entre el enojo y la hilaridad me encontraba sin saber cuál predominaba, la idea esperanzada de y si ella me recordaba, y si ella era lo que estaba buscando, y si...

* * *

Anzu, había corrido detrás de su padre, vio a Felton parado justo al borde de una puerta así que se colocó a su lado y vio a su padre en el suelo con sangre en los labios ella escucho como el preguntaba "¿Qué le hiciste a Hana? Yamabuki y Elleonor llegaron justo detrás de ella.

* * *

Elleonor no creía lo que escuchaba, cuando se dio cuenta Anzu ya caminaba con paso firme hacia el señor rey demonio que ya los había visto parados en el marco, Anzu con su frágil cuerpo tan parecido al de Hana pero con una mirada tan fiera como la Vivi, cruzo la sala y abofeteo al señor rey demonio como solo ella podía hacerlo, la sangre corrió de los labios del hombre y mancho el pálido vestido amarillo que Anzu llevaba. – Acaso usted no lo entiende. – Dijo ella con firmeza. – Ella era nuestra madre.

* * *

Yamabuki vio la sangre salir del labio del señor rey demonio y no pudo evitar sentir cierta satisfacción, igual que cuando lo llamaban "fenómeno" los niños humanos, a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo pero cuando Anzu con su explosivo carácter llego y los golpeo diciendo que no era de su incumbencia, el sintió una rara satisfacción era lo mismo en este momento, por el rabillo del ojo alcanzo a ver algo muy pálido que contrastaba con las oscuras y elegantes salas de este castillo pero cuando volvió a mirar ya era muy tarde, no había nada.

* * *

Aisha se encontraba en su cuarto en la enorme cama que había en su dormitorio aun temblaba por el miedo, de hecho no podía pensar en ninguna otra cosa. Hasta que Raizel aun con su vestido blanco de fiesta cubierto a medias por una capa obscura entro en su cuarto, se recargo en la puerta en lo que intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-Todos. – Dijo aun sin aliento. – Entraron en una gran conmoción ¿Qué pensabas al decir eso? - Me levante de la cama y ella tomo mis manos mientras se calmaba.

-¡Yo lo quiero! – Dije sin saber que más contestar, las dos caímos en un mar de faldas negras y blancas cuando nos sentamos en el borde de la puerta.

-Aisha. – Dijo ella sin ningún tartamudeo o miedo en la voz que eran tan poco común en ella. – Escapen, vayan al mundo humano o a donde quieran. – Dijo ella mientras me soltaba y empezaba a desamarrarse del cuello la capa.

-¿Mundo humano? ¿Raizel de que hablas? – Dije confundida mientras la seguía a la cama donde ella había empezado a desabrocharse los listones de la espalda de su vestido.

-Somos demonios pertenecientes a la aristocracia nunca nos casaremos por amor, ve a mis padres. – Dijo ella haciendo una mueca. – Si dices que en realidad es amor...no lo pierdas. – Su vestido cayo en el suelo, ella lo recogió y me lo tendió, entendí el plan que tenía por lo que empecé a desamarrar los listones que mantenían mi vestido en su lugar.

* * *

Muy pocas veces habían golpeado al señor rey demonio y aun eran mas pocas las veces que lo había golpeado una mujer, en este caso Anzu que era una un demonio de primera clase si ignorábamos su parte humana. El desde el nacimiento de la niña había visto más parte de demonio que dé humano en Anzu, tenía el adorable físico de su madre como un constante recordatorio, el carácter furioso y arrebatado de su padre quitando la parte del desinterés y la pereza, ella había heredado la inquietud, curiosidad y viveza de su madre, por eso al verla enojada poniendo esa mirada característica de los demonios en los ojos chocolatosos de Hana, el no pudo evitar pensar que la misma Hana lo golpeaba reclamándole por reabrir las cicatrices de su muerte, en su familia.

En el suelo frotándose la barbilla de la que manaba sangre viendo imponente a Anzu vestida de un pálido amarillo manchado con su sangre, escucho sus últimas palabras. – Acaso usted no lo entiende, ella era nuestra madre. Esa niña nunca se le comparara. – Con la misma fiereza que había entrado ella salió del cuarto cruzando pasillos y puertas sin mirar atrás. Yamabuki tapo la entrada con su cuerpo como si el rey demonio fuera a perseguir a su hermana.

Vivi se paró y dijo. – Anzu tiene razón, esa princesa tuya nunca se le comparara. – Salió del cuarto con paso menos firme que Anzu y continuo del mismo modo, siguiendo los pasos de su hija.

Elleonor y Felton siguieron a Vivi, después de hacerme una reverencia, solo Yamabuki permaneció en el marco de la puerta mientras decía. – Yo si quiero escuchar la historia. – Dijo el chico que era casi de mi estatura, me miro con una ingenua seguridad que me recordó aún más a Hana que la propia Anzu.

* * *

Aisha corrió entre los pasillos oscuros de su salida secreta, esa salida que la llevaba en parte a las cocinas donde había conocido a Duncan, ella sabía que también había una ruta que la llevaría al alcantarillado del castillo hasta llegar a la salida del puente, lo primero sería salir, pues Raizel ya se había encargado de mandarle un mensaje a Duncan, ellos se verían en la salida solo un poco mas se dijo.

Se detuvo en el borde de la salida del alcantarillado y miro el vestido de Raizel que antes era de un blanco inmaculado que le quedaba grande en los lugares menos inesperados, hizo lo que pudo para cubrir la suciedad con la capa roja de Raizel, se tapó cuidadosamente el cabello con la capucha, salió de la desembocadura del drenaje y camino por una pendiente para llegar a la base del puente que conectaba el castillo del señor rey demonio con el mundo exterior.

Se detuvo y bajo la cabeza cuando una chica menuda de cabello castaño claro pasó corriendo unos metros cerca de ella. No lo pudo evitar se la queda mirando cuando paso a su lado con su vestido amarillo.

Suspiro al pensar que había engañado muy bien a la primera persona con la que se había encontrado y se dio la vuelta para poder mirar mejor la entrada del castillo esperando encontrar así a Duncan. Solo sintió el impacto cuando un hombre choco contra ella, se cayó al suelo y por suerte las palmas de sus manos amortiguaron la caída. – Lo siento. – Dijo ella, quitándose el cabello de la cara y miro al hombre, esperando que le tendiera la mano como un caballero debía hacer, el la miro embobado tenía el cabello negro del mismo tono que Duncan pero mucho más corto y esos ojos acerados con un tono de azul tan parecidos a los de su padre.

Un descendiente del rey se dijo, apenas aparentaba casi veinte años pero de seguro tenía unas cuantas centenas de edad, pensó ella

-¡Vivi! – Dijo un hombre rubio al verlo. – Por fin te alcance.

-Aisha sama. – Dijo una mujer a su lado mientras hacia una inclinación en mi dirección. ¡Que tonta había sido! La capucha que me ocultaba el rostro había caído cuando el hombre me tiro, antes de que pudiera hacer algo los guardias del palacio ya se acercaban a mi encuentro.

* * *

Anzu veía la escena desde unos pasos de distancia, teniendo aun en mente el recuerdo de su madre, rosas con espinas y sin ellas, eran casi lo mismo, igual que ella y su madre casi idénticas, solo que su madre siempre había sido una rosa sin espinas, en cambio Anzu tenía más espinas que pétalos pensó con cinismo ella.

Vio a la princesa levantarse de golpe, ver a los guardias y hacer una expresión de espanto muy graciosa casi cómica, ella era una rosa sin espinas se dijo, igual que su madre.

* * *

El príncipe Duncan subió los pies en un taburete cercano mientras abría la nota que había encontrado en el borde de la puerta de su cuarto.

 ** _Duncan:_**

 ** _Sé que después de la escena del baile, Aisha necesitara hablar contigo. Acude al puente levadizo de la entrada del castillo. Ella te estará esperando en ese lugar._**

 ** _Raizel_**

Doblo en dos la nota mientras la rompía por la mitad y la arrojaba al fuego.


End file.
